Runaway Marti
by JustMeReally
Summary: Worlds Longest one shot teehee.. Basically Marti is sad about Casey and Derek moving out for college so she runs away. Casey and Derek attempt to find her (Mayb seen as Dasey moments but they're sibling or romantic it's up to you how you view them)


8 year old Marti Venturi crept down the stairs and out the front door. Her parents didn't even see her leave...

"Kids time for dinner" Nora yelled  
Surprise surprise, Edwin was first on the scene, charging full pelt for the dinner table.  
Next came Lizzie, much calmer she silently slid into her seat.  
Eventually came Derek and Casey, arguing as usual. About nothing.  
"Guys where's Marti?" George asked as he dished up  
"She wasn't upstairs" Lizzie shrugged "Her door was open and there was no-one inside"  
Nora shot her husband a worried glance "Did you two see her?" she questioned the older two  
Casey shook her head frowning while Derek casually picked up his fork "You know Smarti, she's probably hiding in one of her dens or something"  
Reluctant to agree Nora slowly took her seat at the table.

When 8:00 pm hit, Nora wandered upstairs to put Marti to bed. She still wasn't in her room. After checking all over the house she cried out. "GEORGE!"  
The other four kids appeared on the landing as their father jogged up the staircase "Where's the fire?" he demanded panting heavily  
"I still can't find Marti" Nora exclaimed  
Casey widened her eyes at the seriousness of the situation however Edwin awkwardly coughed and scratched his neck.  
"Edwin?" Lizzie began in a warning tone  
He looked up to face them "Ok, so I kinda found the front door open earlier" he sighed "But I thought it had just blown open!"  
"When was this?" George questioned trying to stay calm  
"Before dinner I guess" the teen replied  
Derek dashed into his room, emerging with his jacket "Good one Ed!" he snapped shrugging it on  
"Where are you going?" Casey asked  
"To find our sister"  
She disappeared into her room also coming back with a coat "I'm coming too"  
They ran downstairs, Nora and George following to phone the police.  
Edwin groaned and leant against the wall "Some big brother I am"  
Lizzie hesitantly patted him on the shoulder "Don't give up on her Ed, we'll find her"  
He nodded and followed her downstairs.

"Marti?" Casey screamed above the wind  
"Come on Smarti where are you?" Derek echoed  
They met at the fountain in the centre of the park "Any luck?" they asked in unison  
Derek kicked the feature in frustration  
"Hey we can't give up right" Casey pushed "You take the highstreet and I'll take the edge of town"  
Derek nodded in agreement but then stopped "Hang on Case, you get some pretty rough crowds at the edge of town" he frowned  
Casey sighed "Derek we have no choice, and what if Marti is there huh?" she challenged  
The eldest Venturi groaned "Just be careful sis, ok?"  
Casey smiled before sprinting for the exit gates.

Meanwhile back at home Edwin and Lizzie watched their parents pace the living room.  
"Why d'ya think she ran?" Lizzie whispered  
Edwin shrugged "She wasn't unhappy she hadn't argued with anyone..."  
George stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at them. "Couldn't the two of you put something out on your MySpace pages?" he begged  
Instantly they jumped up and sped upstairs.

Marti shivered as she walked past the town museum. Why hadn't she worn a jumper or something?  
As a car drove past the girl looked up expectantly but soon it turned to disappointment.  
Who was she kidding, they had no problem leaving, so why would they care if she left?

Cautiously Casey rounded the final alley into the edge of town. The pubs were beginning to close as the bars were starting to open. Several drunks ogled her and one even chucked a beer can but she kept walking anyway.  
Suddenly someone gripped her arm, covering her mouth. She managed to release a single scream before she was silenced. Inwardly, Casey cringed as the taste of alcohol and tobacco touched her lips. Clearly this man was a drunk. Thinking carefully she decided that kicking hard enough would offset his balance and allow her time to escape. Before Casey could act however, she found herself lying on the floor. As she sat up, she saw the drunk sprawled beside her totally out of it. Slowly Casey turned round to see Derek stood over her.  
"Derek what are you doing here?" she breathed taking his hand as he helped her up  
"Someone's gotta save you" he smirked pulling her closer to him "Besides I didn't wanna leave you out here alone" they continued their search.

"We have several officers out searching for your daughter Mr Venturi" the chief explained "They're currently checking train and bus stations"  
Edwin became panicked. Marti wouldn't try travelling alone would she?  
Lizzie saw the look of terror in his eyes and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.  
"What happens now sir?" Nora asked a single tear rolling down her cheek  
"Well Ma'am we can't do much, to be honest it's down to your daughter now. If she wants to be found it'll make it a whole lot easier to find her. Anyway, you tell me you're certain she wasn't upset or angry at all"  
George and Nora both shook their heads, Edwin following suit.  
"Hang on" Lizzie blurted "She was upset and angry!"  
Everyone watched her waiting for her to continue.  
"She was sad that Derek and Casey were moving out for college, I heard her talking to her dolls"  
Nora gripped her daughters hand tightly "Does that help chief?" she asked quickly  
"Which college would this be?" he demanded  
George told him, and the chief pulled out his radio.

"Alright thanks Liz, see you soon" Casey hung up her cell and shoved it back in her pocket with a sigh. So there were no clues as to where Marti had disappeared to.

"Why didn't you tell her about Marti being sad?" Edwin asked as Lizzie threw the cell on her bed  
"Because it would crush her, and Derek, and they'd refuse to move out"  
Edwin nodded "Never thought of it that way"  
"That's because you're a guy and they think less on feelings" she explained  
"That's not true, I feel stuff too" he argued "Like right now...I'm scared, guilty, angry, scared"  
Lizzie gave him a quick hug "We're gonna find her Ed"  
"You don't know that" he mumbled.

"Anything?" Derek demanded as the two Venturi teens stopped by the museum. The same one Marti had passed earlier.  
"Nope, Liz said the police hadn't much to go on"  
Casey sighed as her cell began to ring again "It's Dad" she said answering it "Hello?"  
"Casey are you two ok? Where are you?"  
"We're fine, We're outside the museum in town"  
Back at the house George turned to the chief "They're at the museum, it's right by the college" he told him  
Casey waited impatiently on the other end of the line "You still there?" she demanded, the mumbling from the house phone frustrating her.  
"Case I need you to do me a favour" George's voice came again "We need you and Derek to go to the college"  
"What our college. The one round the corner?"  
"Yeah, we think Marti may be there" he explained  
Still talking, Casey grabbed Derek's arm, dragging him behind her  
"We're heading their now, I'll call you soon" with that she hung up.

Marti looked up at the big stone building "It looks like a prison" she mumbled angrily.  
She slowly pulled open the door and crept inside.  
"You look a little young to be attending college sweetie" the woman on reception cooed  
"I'm not coming to this stupid college I'm here to see if my brother and sister are coming here" Marti announced standing on tiptoes to see over the counter  
"And what are their names?"  
"Casey and Derek Venturi" she said proudly  
"Why yes your siblings have just enrolled here, they move in next week in fact" the reception said brightly  
Marti felt her heart sink "I was afraid of that" she murmured  
The receptionist checked her watch "It's kinda late hun, I'm about to head home actually, shouldn't you be heading back too?"  
Marti shook her head sadly "I don't wanna, it's not home anymore" She slumped onto the coffee table behind her.  
"What's up then?" the receptionist asked kindly, sitting beside her  
"Derek and Casey are moving out to come here, it won't be the same"  
"But it's not far away sugar, I presume you walked here tonight?"  
Marti nodded  
"How old are your siblings?"  
"Derek's 18 and Casey's 17"  
"Ah yes I remember now, your sister got a scholarship here you know"  
Marti nodded again "They don't care about us at home now they're gonna be living here"  
The receptionist silently stood and disappeared behind the desk into her office. She emerged with her bag and coat "Things will work out hun" she promised "Can I give you a ride home?"  
Marti shook her head "I'll be fine"  
"Well I'm gonna have to kick you out girly, this bit of the college is closed when I'm not here"  
Marti stood up and followed the woman out the doors.  
She waved as the receptionist drove away, before taking a seat curled against the wall.

Lizzie sat on the couch anxiously biting her nails "When will they call?" she asked again and again  
Edwin gently tapped her hand away from her mouth "When they reach the college"  
"How can you be so calm!" she snapped  
Edwin jumped slightly "Otherwise we'd all go insane"

"Do you see her?" Derek yelled as he and Casey took opposite sides of the college  
"Nope, maybe she's round the front entrance"  
They sprinted round the side, and sure enough shivering and soaking wet, was Marti.  
"Please don't be mad" she whimpered her voice barely audible above the wind and rain  
"We're not mad Marti just relieved" Casey assured her bringing her into a hug  
"I'm mad" Derek began crossing his arms "Don't you ever go off like that, especially by yourself it's dangerous!"  
"I'm really sorry Smerek" she sobbed bowing her head and shivering more  
He sighed, walking over to her he pulled her into a hug.  
"Marti you're freezing!" he exclaimed  
The girl nodded slowly her face growing pale  
"Derek we need to get her home!" Casey urged rubbing Marti's arms to give her some warmth.  
Without hesitation Derek lifted his youngest sibling into his arms and began to sprint back the way they'd came.  
Casey chased after him frantically dialling George on her cell to tell him everything.

Nora sat on the couch nursing a coffee when George hung up on Casey  
"They've found her!" he cheered  
Nora sighed placing her mug on the table she stood to hug her husband, while Lizzie and Edwin did the same.  
"Case said she's not looking too sharp and that we should probably call the doctor though"  
Lizzie dug out the phonebook and telephoned Doctor Hammond who agreed to come immediately.  
Pretty soon the door slammed shut and Casey appeared, soaking wet from the rain. Lizzie ran to her and handed her a jumper. While Derek gently lay Marti on the couch. She was almost completely out of it now, water dripped from her hair and eyelids as Nora tightly wrapped a blanket round her.  
Edwin handed his brother a towel which he took gratefully.  
"Is she gonna be ok?" Lizzie asked leaning over to look at her younger sister  
"We'll wait for the doctor darling" Nora whispered stroking Marti's hair  
Soon enough, Doctor Hammond arrived and he gently listened to Marti's chest for signs of wheezing. Eventually he stood.  
"I don't think it's anything too serious, just exhaustion and exposure to the cold and rain. No coat probably didn't help either"  
George thanked him and paid him as he left.  
"Guys you should really get to bed" he muttered as the clock read 11:30 pm  
Edwin and Lizzie kissed their sister's forehead before disappearing to their rooms.  
Casey and Derek followed, thankful that Marti was safe.

Around 1:00 am, Casey came back from the bathroom to see a light under Derek's door. She knocked quietly and went inside. He was sat at his desk, absent mindedly drawing shapes on the table with his finger.  
"Derek?" Casey called softly  
He looked up tiredly at her "You should be in bed" he whispered  
"So should you"  
He laughed "I thought I'd stay up, you know in case Marti wakes up..."  
Casey sighed and took a seat on his bed "Derek Marti's sleeping on the couch with Mom tonight  
He shook his head "Funny thing is, I know that, I just wanted an excuse not to sleep"  
He got up and sat beside her  
"What's on your mind bro?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder  
"My head is full of what if's you know? Like what if we didn't find her in time? What if we didn't find her at all?"  
"You can't think like that Derek" Casey told him  
"No-one noticed her leave"  
Casey sighed again before changing the subject "Why do you think she was at the college?"  
Derek closed his eyes "No idea, but I take it she wasn't after a slot" he joked  
Casey laughed quietly  
A silence filled the room and she felt like she could read all the thoughts inside his head.  
"Stop it" she murmured  
He turned to her "Stop what?"  
"I know what you're thinking, I'm a terrible big brother for not realising she'd gone"  
He watched her carefully "How did you?..."  
"Just call it sisterly instinct" She replied replacing her head back on his shoulder.

Next morning the 4 kids went in to see Marti, who had been carried back up to her own room.  
"How ya feeling Smarti?" Derek asked sitting on the bed  
"Ok Smerek" she mumbled  
Edwin and Lizzie stood leant against the wall, while Casey took the other side of the bed.  
"Can I ask you something?" she whispered in Marti's ear. The girl nodded "Why were you at the college?"  
Marti blushed slightly and burrowed under her covers  
"Good one Case" Derek groaned attempting to coax his sister back out.  
"It's not just her fault" Edwina argued "Both of you are the reasons why Marti took off"  
Derek and Casey looked at each other "How?" They asked in unison  
Lizzie cleared her throat "You're moving out to go where?"  
"College" Casey answered slowly "I don't get the big deal"  
"Marti doesn't want you to go clearly. She'll miss you. I heard her telling her dolls, that's how I knew she was angry and upset"  
"Wait you knew she was upset?" Derek demanded  
"I am here you know" a voice groaned from beneath the covers  
Ignoring it Lizzie continued "I knew you'd be upset yourselves if you knew"  
Derek sighed and pulled back the covers to reveal Marti curled up in a ball "Is that true Smarti, you ran away because you were angry me and Casey are moving out?"  
She nodded  
Derek lifted her up and placed her on his lap before kissing her head "We'll always be coming to see you Smarti" he promised  
"Yeah, and we'll be here on weekends" Casey chipped in "Plus you can come visit us somedays if you want to"  
"Really?" Marti checked  
"Really" the teens assured her  
The girl broke into a grin and flung her arms round her brother. Edwin smiled at her  
"You can even sleep in my bed some nights when I'm not here" Casey said with a grin  
Marti pulled her into the hug too.

A few minutes later, when Nora and George came up to check on Marti, they were surprised to see all 5 Venturi kids fast asleep on the tiny single bed. Derek lay in the middle with Marti on his stomach, he had Lizzie and Casey laying on each of his shoulders while Edwin was tucked up at their feet.  
"Maybe we should come back later" George whispered leading Nora back out the room.

Next week Derek and Casey stood in the college reception surrounded by various suitcases and boxes.  
"How's your sister?" she asked searching in her drawer for the keys to their rooms  
"Err fine, how do you know our sister?" Derek questioned  
"Oh little Marti came in her the night of that awful rain storm. Told me all about you two and how much she was gonna miss you when you moved out"  
Casey smiled as she took the keys  
"My little Smarti" Derek muttered picking up some boxes and taking them to the elevator.

That weekend, the Venturi teens arrived home for the first time since they'd moved out.  
"So Marti how's it been?" Casey asked her sister as she unpacked her bag  
"I got a certificate at school, I had a playdate with Molly and Toby Westwood asked me out!" she announced  
Casey laughed "Aww that's so cute"  
Derek and Edwin froze as they were unpacking the other bag  
"You didn't mention the last part before!" Edwin cried  
"You're meant to find these things out, didn't you know that" Derek told him "Smarti, no boyfriends, not until the end of high school"  
Marti glared at him "Smerek!"  
The Venturi kids began laughing again  
"So kiddo did you sleep in my bed at all?" Casey asked  
"She slept in yours Monday, Derek's Tuesday, Mine Wednesday, Ed's Thursday and her own last night." Lizzie explained  
Casey held out her hand to the youngest Venturi "Wanna help me take these things upstairs?"  
Marti grabbed the hand eagerly, reaching out for Derek's too.  
"Smarti what you doing?" he laughed  
"You two are only here for 2 nights so I'm gonna spend all day everyday with you" she declared before dragging them both upstairs.

And That Is Life With Derek And Also The Longest One Shot I've Ever Written...


End file.
